no_turning_backfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Unity
The Martian Unity was formed seventy five years after Madeline Ulrop first set foot on Mars, in 2028. The colony was first established in 2038, however during the Third World War thirty years later the colony had grown considerably and continued to do so as people sought to flee the war. The Confederacy was caught in a three way war against both the United States of the Americas and the United Korean state, conditions deteriorated so when the newly formed Roslin Federation took over after the Nuclear Fall of '78 the Martians had had enough causing them to revolt. Gaining their independence in 2090. Later, becoming a rapidly progressing Military Nation. Up to the Three Day War the Martian Unity was known for it's military prowess and more specifically it's special forces division. History Martian Revolution The Martian Revolution was a long time coming, with the famed Ronald Lorne working with the Martian Freedom Movement(MFM) since the beginning of the Third World War. When the Confederacy focused all it's efforts on the war this movement worked side by side with the confederate administration, it gained more public support than any rally had ever gained it. After the Nuclear Fall of '78 and the destruction of the European Confederacy the Roslin Federation took control of Mars. There was civil unrest, causing the Federation to bring in the military to try and pacify the populace. Tensions continued to grow between the MFM and the new Federation administration, until the New London Massacre. New London was the oldest settlement on Mars, previously known as Arcadia. In a renaming ceremony to commemorate the loss of London given many Martians ties to the European city. The Federation felt that the ceremony would help gain the support of the Martians, however things didn't go according to plan. They shown up in droves to protest the renaming of the city into the name of one which they destroyed. No-one really knows who fired the first shot, but the Federal forces finished the fight. Dozens of civilians laid dead on the plaza where the ceremony was supposed to be held. This was the spark to war. In the end the MFM wasn't, obviously, as large as the Federation however the Federation had just finished a war, and weren't willing to commit too many lives to foreign soul that they had merely inherited from another nation. The revolution continued for twelve years, initially the MFM had to resort to Guerilla Warfare but as it gained support there were fights in the streets between the two sides if the conflict. However after twelve years of fighting the Federation recognized that it was going to be unable to win without more manpower than it was willing to use, especially with tensions still existing between them and the Nagasaki Conglomerate who they shared a planet with, leading them to agree to sign the Martian Bill of Independence in 2090. Birth of a Nation Ronald Lorne became the first leader of the free Martian State, and quickly paved the way for a Military Leadership. The logic was that the Martians wouldn't be taken advantage off ever again, though to ensure that he himself couldn't become a tyrant nor could anyone that would ever succeed him he formed a council of his military leaders who could overrule any decision he made, his replacement would be voted in by the population from this leading council. The idea was that only the most trusted and respected officers could be given the chance to rule Mars, men of experience who had the planets best interest at heart and the respect needed to lead a united people. It was trying times for the Martians, the atmosphere was breathable but the planet was still subject to harsh weather and a barren landscape. Lorne sought to build Mars up into a formidable force which required him to spend resources on the military, however recognizing his own roots instead he spent time repairing and improving infrastructure that was damaged in the war. The Martian Unity was officially named in a grand ceremony in the new repaired Arcadia City Center. Growing Pains After the Martian Unity was officially unveiled in the year 2100, ten years after the Revolution ended the people were dedicated to making their planet the pride of the Sol system. Though one problem persisted: Mars was barren. The Unity worked incredibly hard to work on it's military, however to do this they needed resources not just for building equipment but also they needed resources in order to feed it's population. These pains were a constant problem through it's one hundred year of life, it was a constant source of tension between the Martian Unity and her rival nations, as they worked their wave to pave the planet Earth and become more technologically superior the Martians sought to make the desert green in order to preserve their own lives. It toughened the Martian People considerably, who gained extreme pride in their humanity discouraging the use of implants and having them prefer the use of robotic units for foot soldiers and drones instead of fighters. Despite all the trials that the Unity went through, the Martian Military soon grew to be a formidable force aiming for quality over quantity the vessels Martians produced became some of the best in naval combat history, with stealth and long range technology outpacing that of all their rivals. It took them one hundred years, but Mars was making a name for itself. Three Day War The Three Day War happened at what some consider to be the best moment, in 2196 the three super powers of the Sol system were in a state of cold war. Running surveillance and counter surveillance operations against the fleets of other nations, testing the boundaries of their capabilities and trying to secure their footing as best they could. Then on the first of April the station known as the Citadel ''was destroyed by unknown combatants from outside of the solar system. Like the Federation and Conglomerate the Martians first train of thought was to recall the fleets, form a defensive perimeter and prepare themselves for the prospect of a fight. Unlike the other nations they didn't try to contact the beings the media soon dubbed as the ''Devastators simply as if they wanted to negotiate, they would have. They were on a war path of destruction, a state of alert was called calling upon all those who had previously served and were still able to to prepare themselves as reservists which naturally included a large portion of the Population. However other than scouting efforts Mars, despite the capability to, didn't help the Armani in their defensive operations against the Devastators with the exception of sending a small detachment to the Battle of Ceres station. All but one ships were lost, causing the Martians worry about what would happen to their own planet should the Devastators reach it. When the Devastators finally reached Mars orbit the Martian fleet engaged with all due prejudice, weapons systems from space stations and ground based defenses lanced out at the invading fleet. A notable contribution to the battle was when one Commander William Locke managed to perform a pincer maneuver against the hostile fleet, something that while effective would not have one the day if not for Admiral Roland Constantines intervention, bringing with him the combined forces of the Roslin Federation and Nagasaki Conglomerate. The invading fleet was destroyed, and its destruction brought with it a new age. United Earth Council The year after the Three Day War, the Roslin Federation with the Nagasaki Conglomerate and Martian Unity formed the United Earth Council(UEC) with the hopes that they could unite humanity under one single banner, now that they knew greater threats existed. There was considerable tension, largely regarding military matters. Each nation was unwilling to give over the control of it's military to another nation but each felt that a combined military effort would be beneficial if the Devastators were ever to return. The answer was the promotion of Roland Constantine to High Admiral of the Combined Human Navy, giving him logistical control over each nations military. With him being a celebrated hero there was little push back from the Conglomerate but the Unity stipulated that it's own Government held authority over it's Navy and could countermand any orders given by the High Admiral, the other parties agreed. They continued on the new path of peace, every wary about the return of the Devastators. Ten years later the second wave was detected, far larger than anything they had previously theorized. A fleet too large to fight, a fight they knew they couldn't win. While the Martian Unity refused to give up, putting more effort into new ships and technologies than ever before they also agreed to work on the Genesis Project as a back up. In the event that they were unable to halt the advance of the Devastators the twelve Arks would carry humanity forth into the cosmos, as a result of their military prowess many of the security and offensive systems on the Arks came from Martian technology ensuring that their legacy would live on. The Second Wave The council decided that the best course of action would be to place their entire fleet in orbit above Mars when the devastators came back for the attack. If they followed their traditional course of action on mindless destruction they would head straight for the red planet. Every reservist possible was called up for duty, either down on the surface for damage control or in orbit on a spaceship or some form of installation. Children, elderly and anyone unable to serve were slowly moved throughout the course of the ten years into massive underground bunkers with the hopes that the Devastators wouldn't be able to reach them with their weapons. It wasn't a certainty but it was certainly worth a try. As the second wave approached while there was those that panicked, the majority of the population managed to remain calm partially aided by the fact near 95% of the Martian population over the age of 16 had performed some form of military training and service. As the Second Wave approached Mars, and the combined fleet of the Human Race the whole planet was ready for war. Government To some the Government of the Martian Unity is seen as tyrannical, however it simply revolves around the military lifestyle of the Martian people. Local Government The local government on Mars consists of Governors of cities and their surrounding districts, with the largest of these obviously being Arcadia. These Governors are elected in by popular vote, they either come from various political parties or are individual representatives. The entire system is designed to be fair, with each candidate gaining the same amount of funds for their campaign (if the candidate does not have enough, but is a valid contestant the Government will subsidize the candidate). Candidates get into office by way of popular vote. Planetary Government The main Government consists of the High General as the overall ruler of the planet, and the Trinity which consists of the Director of Military Intelligence, General of the Martian Army and Admiral of the Martian Navy. These three are designed to keep the High General in check with the ability to countermand any decision he makes but only if all three of them deem it necessary. When a High Generals term is up within five years the new High General is elected from the Trinity. He/She is unable to run for any governmental position from this point onwards however with public support he/she is able to become a member of the cabinet. A group of ex-officials who work to advise the current High General but who have no real political power. Currently the Martian Unity is ruled by: '''High General: '''Edward Maximoff '''Director of Military Intelligence: '''Vanessa Lawrence '''General of the Martian Military: '''Tobius Understone '''Admiral of the Martian Navy: '''Alexander Piercing __FORCETOC__ Category:Mars Category:Martian Category:Martian unity Category:Government Category:Faction